The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reducing an image and outputting the reduced image.
Conventionally an image processing apparatus which controls image recording on a recording paper of a predetermined size is known. For example, in an image processing apparatus for printing out a reception image on a roll of recording paper, and cutting the recording paper in a predetermined size after one-page image data is recorded/output, when image reduction is performed in the sub-scanning direction, thinning of one-line data is performed at predetermined intervals.
In the conventional image processing apparatus, however, since reduction in the sub-scanning direction is performed by thinning one-line data at predetermined intervals, a great information loss occurs in reception image data after a thinning operation.